Happy Halloween!
by CleoKat
Summary: It's Halloween at Fairy Tail, and their celebration sweeps the town! Guilds from all over are invited, and it's chaos. Happy Halloween!


**…**

It was a normal day in the land of Magnolia, and most of every guild was relaxing in their guild halls when a mass swarm of delivery birds swept the nation. They stopped at every guild hall, and the homes of members from those guilds. Soon, envelopes laid on tables in most of the guilds, houses, or in Crime Sorciére's case, basically Jellal's hand.

When the envelopes were opened, out projected a holographic Mirajane, who clapped her hands enthusiastically.

" _Hello, everybody! This is Mirajane, speaking on behalf of Fairy Tail! If you recieve this letter, that means we're inviting you to the annual Halloween party! It's a masquerade party, so wear masks and costumes!"_

With that, the holograph clicked off, and the guilds all started getting prepared for the big party.

Mirajane's projection appeared once again. " _Oh, and in case you didn't realize, it's on Halloween!"_

That brought some smiles and giggles through some of the guilds, before they continued making their preparations.

 **…**

Mirajane smiled as she pinned up the final orange and black balloons around the guild. Adjusting her frilled mask on her southern belle outfit, she started to step off the ladder and fold it up. Propping it against the wall, she saw an arm hit the wall next to her head.

"Hello," she greeted. "You forgot your parasol," grumped the other masked figure, a spy, it seemed. Mira took the dainty umbrella and playfully pushed down the front of the figure's fedora. "I know it's you, Mirajane." "And I know it's you, Laxus, but you've got to keep it secret!"

She moved her finger from the brim of his hat, and pressed it on his mouth in a _hush_ movement, causing him to go cross-eyed trying to look at it.

"…Yeah." "Good! Now come help with the decorations!" She pressed a roll of streamers into Laxus's- _ahem-_ the spy's hands.

"We need those up as soon as possible, before the guests arrive! That includes the rest of the guild too, you know." Laxus coughed. "Remind me why the old geezer left you to do all the decorations?"

"Oh, I told him I could handle it. Plus, now you're here!" "Yeah, yeah," Spy Laxus grumbled, but moved to put the streamers up anyways. "Thanks!"

Silence enveloped the hall for a few minutes, but was broken by the creaking of the opening door.

"Yo!" The person who entered fidgeted with their scaly mask. "Is Luce here yet?" Southern belle Mira shook her head. "Sorry, Salamander. Anyways, when she arrives, you won't be able to recognize her. She'll be wearing a mask, remember?"

"I can sniff her out, though! How'd you know I was Salamander, by the way!" Mira gestured at the blocky writing on his shirt. _Salamander,_ it read. The wearer of the shirt shrugged. "Oh yeah." They were spared from any future awkwardness when a woman in a mermaid tail, and a man in a shark-fin outift walked into the guild.

"Gray-sama's mask is off," the mermaid said, reaching over to adjust the blocky covering. The shark-man made a noise of frustration. "Shh, you're blowing my cover." The mermaid flushed. "Juvia is sorry!" Before she could say anything else, though, Gray reached over and covered her mouth with his hand.

Juvia gasped, turned crimson, and swooned. Luckily, she was caught by the next person who came in, a blonde in a sweeping pink dress with matching mask. "Ah, Juvia thanks you, Princess!" The 'Princess' smiled gracefully. "Anything for my subjects." She curtsied. A barreling bullet of red launched at her.

"Luce…" "Hey, Natsu, get off!" The pinkette climbed off reluctantly, pouting. "I'm not Natsu, I'm Salamander." "Okay, okay. Where's Happy?" "Over there," Natsu gestured at the roof. "Where?" "There!" He pointed to a corner of the rafters. A pair of yellow eyes blinked at her, partially obscured by the edges of a mask.

Then, a wing folded out. It wasn't Happy's fluffy angel-like wing, though. It was a crudely dyed bat wing, soon followed by another, and then the form of the formerly blue cat, now replaced with fur as dark as night.

"I am the night," the cat cheered, revealing small fangs. Lucy waved up at him. "Why are you hiding up there?" "So I can scare Lector if he comes in, duh! Lucy's being an idiot today." "Shut up, stupid bat."

Happy waved a wing indignantly at Natsu. "See? You didn't think I looked like a bat!" A new voice spoke up. "I don't know, I think he looks plenty like a bat." Two more voices popped up, joining the first, one gruff, and one peppy.

A knight in gleaming armor stood in the doorway, joined by a terrifying monster (with iron piercings), and an old-timey author. Everyone still wore their masks, however. The author's strangely resembled a burglars mask.

"Oh, you look fabulous, Your Highness!" The iron beast shrugged. However, the knight bowed down. "I wish to serve, my lady."

The princess smirked. "Well, then, my loyal knight, I command you to enjoy yourself." The knight responded with "That I will, ma'am." as the door of the guild swung open.

A girl walked into the hall, followed by a small cat. The former was a vampire, the latter a dove. The dove muttered in annoyance. "I told you, this costume would have worked better if you were an angel!"

The vampire nervously scratched her neck. "Sorry…" "Heavens, child, just sit down." Theyo got settled in just in time for the rest of the guild to file in to the guild. Laxus stumbled back, amazed by the sheer number of people.

"Woah, where did all these people come from?"" A movie star and her bodyguard made it in last.

"Hey guys," the movie star (in a voice that was similar to a certain green-haired Gun Mage) called, "We rented a mass load of carriages to pick up everyone." The nearby princess pouted. "What about me?" "We tried to get you, but when the carriage arrived, you had already left."

Lucy began to complain, but Mira politely stopped her. "Well, no matter. Come on, Lamia Scale just called to say they were almost here!" True to their word, the massive doors of Fairy Tail opened yet again.

Among the many new faces, the Fairy Tail members could distinguish an emperor, a cupid-like angel, a dog, a T-rex, to name a few. Despite his mask, it became obvious who the emperor was when he spoke.

"Juvia-chan! Has Gray proposed yet?" The mermaid blinked, and started to steam. "Gray-sama… propose? Juvia… juvi… marriage…" Her shark partner growled at the emperor. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Emperor Lyon frowned. "Oh, nothing, it's just you need to hurry up!" He whipped out a picture of Juvia and started shoving it in Gray's face, bringing them back to the time where Lamia Scale had suffered the fate of having Fairy Tail members visit in an exchange program.

THe princess, recognizing this situation, moved to (attempt to) break them up, while a Tiger-Lisanna awkwardly patted the steaming Juvia on the head.

In the confusion of Fairy Tail meeting the rest of Lamia Scale, no one notised a new guild slip in until the cupid-like angel launghced herself at her fiancé. The tsundere man was joined by the rest of the Trimens and the guild.

"Blue Pegasus!" Everyone cheered and waved as the newcomers sat down. The Trimens smirked at the swooning girls around them. Hibiki tilted his laurel wreath at a jaunty angle before winking at a nearby Lamia Scale member. "Uh, uh, uh," a sugary voice cooed. Hibiki felt a finger tap against his golden mask. He turned to see the blonde beauty in a toga, Aphrodite, or Jenny.

"I thought _I_ was your girlfriend, pretty by." "That's right," greek god Hibiki agreed. "We weren't voted Cutest Couple for nothing."

Mirajane sighed off to the side. _So much potential_ , she thought. _So many people to pair up in this guild, and because none of them are admitting their true feelings, we don't even have a shot at the award!_

Princess Lucy noticed her glowering face. "Hey Mira, you okay?" she asked nervously. "Oh, I'm fine!" The silver-haired southern belle shook her (plotting) head, and left to go work at the bar. A plum haired girl in a witch costume ran over. "You need some help?" "Sure thing! Here, can you handle the bar itself? I'll go wait on the tables."

"Yup!" "Great, now you should probably start getting prepared. The Sabertooth crowd will be arriving soon…"

"HI EVERYONE!" The enthusiastic guild master, dressed in pirates' robes, stood in the doorway, tailed by a red cat wearing a beaked mask and blue and yellow wing extensions. Following him stood a slightly more reluctant pirate, a pink frog, a Little Red Riding Hood, and a ninja girl.

While the Sabertooth crowd started to go and mingle, the parrot broke away from the group and headed toward the dove-cat. "Carla," it waved. Said cat looked at him warily. "Hello, Lector." "Frosch thinks so too!"

The green cat had managed to catch up to Lector. Happy watched the scene from above with narrowed eyes.

"It's time to strike." With that, he swooped down at Lector yelling "I AM THE NIGHT!" The crimson cat shrieked and fell back, causing Carla to make a ' _tsk_ ' noise at Happy, and Frosch to run over.

"Uh oh," the frog cried. Lector got up, rubbing his head and glaring at Happy. "I'm fine."

LIly, who had not been seen until then, ran over, kiwi in hand. "Is everyone okay? I heard a shriek." Happy shook his head. "We're fine!" Frosch offered up a "Frosch thinks so too!" Lector just glowered.

"Well, that's settled, now if you'll excuse me, I have some kiwis to finish." The black cat/ spider? scurried off to feast on his favorite green fruit.

"Hm…," said the pirate, looking for his parrot friend. "Aww, don't look so glum! This is a party!" He picked up the parrot and perched him on his shoulder. "DJ!"

A wood elf pointed a finger at the speaker, causing a long branch to spiral out of the ground and twist the speakers. "Ready? Let's get this party started!"

Then, the chaos started. People cheered, ate, danced, and got lost in the chaos. In fact, they were so lost, they didn't notice Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and a small cloaked group slide in.

 **…**

Erza stood on one of the balconies of the guild hall, surveying the premises. "This seems to be in order," she said to herself. Turning, she moved to go back downstairs, when a hooded figure stepped in front of her.

She observed the man in front of her, noting his Phantom of the Opera style mask that obscured his face. "Hello," she greeted. The man nodded in greeting, and then held out his hand. "Would you care to dance, m'lady?" Erza almost shook her head. "Normally I don't dance at first sight, but I think today I can make an exception."

She took his hand, and the two swept down the stairs onto the dance floor. He pulled her close. Erza smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two swayed to the rhythym of the song, until the wood elf DJ noticed them dancing, and changed the song to a faster beat. Erza, hearing this, grinned. The man grinned in return, and Erza pulled him into a dip and a spin.

"Go, Erza!" "You got this!" "Who's he?" Whispers and cheers echoed around the guilds as they watched Erza dance with the mysterious stranger. 'Salamander', seeing this, decided to grab the nearby Lucy and leap onto the dance floor.

Shark-Gray did not want to be outdanced by his rival, so he grabbed the nearest person (Juvia), and followed him out of the crowd. Others decided to join them, single or with a partner.

Some people, however, didn't find the procedures amusing. Someone sat down at the bar and removed his hood. "Two," he grumbled, slamming his head into the table. The witch at the counter nodded sympathetically and slid two bottles over to him.

"I see you didn't wear a costume, Erik." Said person sighed loudly. "Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have had the time. I get out of my tent this morning, and the first thing I heard from Boss's head was that we're going to a party. He didn't even give me warning. HE GAVE EVERYONE ELSE A HEADS UP!"

The witch shrugged. "Surprise party?" "Ugh." She leaned on her arms on the counter. "Here," she offered, removing her hat. "You can wear my hat, and then you're a wizard." Cobra reluctantly took the hat and slid it on top of his spiky hair.

"Thanks," he said grudgingly. "No problem! Just have fun, okay?" _Another_ person in a hood stood behind Erik. "Geez, Cobra, have some fun for once." The witch looked at the frustrated angel. "Hello!" "Hey, are you Cobra's girlfriend, now that you aren't a snake?"

Blushing, both the witch and Cobra shook their head. "Shh," hushed Kinana frantically. "You'll blow my cover." "Shut up, Angel," muttered Cobra. Angel snorted. "Whatever, I'll leave you two to this. Have fun, lovebirds."

With that, she left the stuttering couple and stepped onto the dance floor.

…

"Wood elf, hit the music!" an enthusiastic 'Salamander' yelled. The princess he was dancing with cried out as he spun her around. "Natsu!" she cried, forgetting their titles.

Gray refused to surrender to his opponent in the competition of dancing, so he pulled Juvia close, causing her to squeak.

Even people who you'd never even catch at a party were dancing. For example, the iron beast was being led by the author through the swarms of people. If anyone didn't know better, they could have sworn the beast looked happy. Of course, that could just be the party buzz talking.

Mira giggled as she watched the couples dance, smirking when she saw that little Asuka had joined her parents in their slow dance. Laxus coughed. "Focus on me," he said, directing her eyes back to him.

She smiled in compliance. Grasping her hand in his, he swept her up in a waltz that had her grinning so bright, guild members nearby were momentarily blinded.

The witch barista, who had been about to clock out and go with Cobra, glanced up at the clock.

"STOP!" she screamed, causing Cobra to suffer severe pain and mild deafness.

Most of the people in the guild managed to hear her, and the people who didn't hear were at least shushed by their friends.

Finally someone yelled, "WHAT?"

"LOOK AT THE CLOCK!"

Everyone turned to see it was 11:59.

"The witching hour," Mirajane breathed.

Kinabra raised her mug, and signaled for the guild to do the same. "A toast! On 1, 2, 3..."

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

 **Ugh... I finished this way close to Halloween. NOTES:**

 **1) There were so many characters and shippings I wanted to put in this... but I had no room... say goodbye to all the Gruvia I left behind...**

 **2) This was really rushed, I'm sorry, I started this 3 days before Halloween...**

 **Well, I think that's all I'm going to say for this chapter, so I really do hope you enjoyed!**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **...**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong! ~ CleoKat**


End file.
